Nuada and Hellboy: The Demon and The Elf Prince
by Atramentous StygianIron
Summary: Another story about Hellboy: The Golden Army, in short, Red's pissed and searches for Nuada, so he can beat him up, but Nuada's already beat up about something and they end up getting it on! If you get what I mean... If you don't like boy/boy, don't read this.


Red stared at the adjacent sky scraper. Flashy. Expensive. Stylish. Everything about it screamed New York. A nice please to live... Somehow he wasn't surprised the other had chosen this as his home base. Ever since he'd first run into him he's got the sense that Nuadha Silverlance was a spender. The sort of suave charmer who strived to bury his poor background in a protective cloak of material goods.

The wind tore at his long trench coat as if trying to pry it away from his tall masculine frame. His usually messy black hair was tangled and the weather's icy fingers pulled it back against his scalp. The pull was violent enough to nearly push him off the roof. Then again, he supposed it was natural for the wind to be wilder the higher one rose from ground level, and he was pretty high up.

Though he looked carefree on the outside, Red had very vigilant deep burgundy eyes. The result of many face to face confrontations with the N.D.S.S.T. in his obsessive search to find the elusive man who called himself Oberon.

His single life's pursuit. To destroy the man who was responsible for the deaths of dozens while hiding under a mask of hypocritical righteousness. Just thinking about the white haired man made his blood boil.

He'd even had the chance to end it all. The chance to finally get revenge for the deaths of his parents but then lover boy had to get all hero like. Nuada, Nuada, Nuada. At least if he would have had the sense to kill Oberon after but no, the guy had to find his non-excitant humanity just then and strand him in the desert. That wasn't anywhere near enough to finish someone like Oberon.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Red remembered his last encounter with Nuada. The time when he'd left him hanging, surrounded by electric jolts in the middle of a freaking war. Fortunately, that wasn't anywhere near enough to finish him either. But it was enough to piss Red off and to put Nuada on his black list. He wasn't the forgive and forget type...

Once he freed himself from Nuada's admittedly well played, trap, Red began searching for his whereabouts immediately. It took him one month but he finally found it. New York. He should have guessed...But he also had to spend some time fixing up his busted layer. Another one of Nuada's escapades...Him and his loud mouthed girl. What was her name?

He couldn't be bothered to care about her. All he cared about was her boyfriend and it was high time to pay Nuada Silverlance an impromptu visit.

Nuada let the empty bottle drop from his loose hold. It clattered to the floor, clinking with the other empty ones. He wasn't quite able to count them, his inhibitions already lowered to the point he couldn't stand up without help, but if memory served him correctly there must have been at least five. Two days' worth of excessive drinking, of wallowing in self-pity, of slowly destroying himself in an attempt to forget the hurt.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the three-person-seat couch, one long, sleekly muscled ivory leg trailing down to the floor. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed his eyes thoughts of HER filled every nook and cranny of his imagination. Seemed like he wasn't drunk enough yet...He sighed and ran a hand down his face, his limbs as heavy as lead. Maybe if he drifted into an uneasy sleep, maybe he'd catch a few hours' break... Maybe it'll be better in the morning.

"What the blimey happened here?"Nuada's eyes squinted opened, no sign of alarm registering across his features. He half expected a member of the Anti-Fae Brigade yet he was perfectly calm. Death didn't seem like such a bad option now...But that was probably the alcohol speaking. Then recognition finally struck and he looked carefully at the other creature, not bothering to stumble to a sitting position.

"Red?" Even his voice was slurry. What a deplorable state he was in...

"What? Did you expect someone else to pop up in your...living room." Red scanned the premises with one turn of his head and though it was a stylish place, currently it was littered with empty beer bottles and Nuada's jacket was thrown carelessly on the floor in a heap by the door.

"Why are you here?" Nuada rubbed his hand over his temple, trying to massage some of the throbbing pain of the impeding hangover away, but didn't manage to do much... He swung his long legs over the edge of the couch and brought himself to an upright sitting position. The room began spinning and he had to close his eyes just to prevent himself from throwing up.

"What? Did you already forget out last meeting? Well in that case allow me to refresh your hazy memory." Red hissed.

"Don't. I remember..." Frankly Nuada just wanted for Red to shut the fuck up and pop right back out of his living room.

"Then you know why I'm here." Red stared at the younger man and his eyebrows knotted in a frown. This wasn't exactly the way he'd though the night would go...He lost his drive to punish Nuada once he saw the pathetic state he was in. It was like cheating at a game. It took all the fun and challenge out of it.

"Can we do this some other time? Please? I won't run, I promise." Red scoffed, the noise making Nuada wince while in his fragile state of mind.

"Yeah, forgive me if I don't take your word for it mate. I'm not going anywhere." To prove his point, Red moved inside the room and plopped on the couch beside the other, staring in front of him and kicking the empty beer cans out of the way. He was aiming for the TV.

"Can you stop doing that! It fucking hurts..." Nuada shut his eyes and fell back against the couch back-rest. Red didn't say anything but he did stop.

"So what's with this mess? This a new couple's therapy thing or something?" Come to think of it, Red realised he hadn't seen nor heard the annoying girlfriend yet. He still couldn't remember her name...

"Actually you're not altogether wrong with that one." Red waited for Nuada to continue but he received nothing but silence from the other party.

"Meaning?"

"Katya left me." Katya! That was her name! Red clicked his fingers unconsciously and Nuada hissed at the sudden pain. It felt like someone hit him across the back of the head with a log.

"Oh...Sorry to hear that mate. What can I say? Girls come and go." He was never good at the chin-up-cowboy sort of speeches, especially since he never quite cared about Katya. He found her excessively loud, albeit hot, but still annoying.

"Yeah...She said she couldn't take it anymore. The life I lead, being chased by N.D.S.S.T, having to run all the time. She said love just wasn't worth it...I guess it's easier to run." Red resisted the almost overpowering need to roll his eyes. He would have never assumed Nuada was a whinny sort of drunk.

"Oh for God's sake. It's a chick. She left. There will be other. Get over it." Nuada's jaw clenched, his eyes glaring at Red who didn't even bother to meet his gaze.

"She was the one Red. She wasn't just some chick." Red finally turned to meet his flashing golden/amber eyes. He was an easily riled up man and it only took a spark to get him going. He immediately went on the defensive and his philosophy was to fight fire with fire. Though he may have taken that a little too literally back in the caves when he came face to face with Oberon...

"You sound like a woman. She probably left you because you're such a pussy." Had Nuada been thinking straight he probably would have kept calm and resisted his urge to pummel the other creature but he wasn't thinking straight so...Before Red realized it he was dodging a fist aimed for his face. Nuada was wobbly but that didn't stop him. He pulled back and threw another punch, this one too fast for Red to fully avoid and he groaned when the pain spread across the right side of his jaw.

"What the fuck do you know? You didn't know her so don't you dare talk about her!" All the pent up rage rushed out of Nuada like free flowing blood out an open wound.

"Or what? You don't like hearing the truth, that it? Well too bad Nada 'cos you were always a pussy. And she probably never loved you if she left you so easily as soon as things got a little dangerous. What was that saying? When the times get tough the weak get going?" Nuada growled and grasped Red's collar, pulling him up so they were eye to eye. He glared at him, his jaw clenched tight enough to hurt the muscles along it, before he shoved the renegade red creature down on the couch, using the force of his grip to smack Red's head against the arm rest.

"Shut the hell up!" Nuada straddled Red, eliminating the thread of a kick. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him and he paused in his assault, his head bending and his eyes closing to stop the spinning.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Red could feel Nuada's laboured breath dance across his lips and his eyes unconsciously travelled down the other's face, pausing at the plump, black lips. A crazy idea began forming in his head. He knew from experience how frustrating being an outsider trapped in a war devised by people long dead was, and he was coughing in that twisted way of living for far longer than Nuada. He even understood how it was to love someone but to be too afraid to endanger them. To wish for their safety and their love but unable to get both. He understood how frustrating things could get and he also understood the need to blow off some seam.

Red arched his throat and closed the distance between their lips, taking Nuada completely by surprise. For a handful of seconds, Nuada did nothing, his eyes opened wide and his body went rigid with confusion. Then he suddenly pulled back and Red had a moment of disappointment before the older of the two grasped his shoulder and shoved him all the way down again, descending upon the welcoming lips with fervour.

Red decided to give free reign to Nuada, which was a major thing for someone like him, and he willingly opened his mouth, allowing the other tongue to explore to its heart's content. He could tell Nuada was an experienced lover, his kisses skilled and smooth even under the stupor of alcohol. There was no point in playing hard ball since he was the one who instigated this, so when Nuada's knee shifted ever so slightly so it rubbed against his crotch he didn't hold back a low moan. A moan which was hungrily swallowed by the beautiful creature sat on his lap.

Nuada didn't stop to think about what he was doing. He only knew that he wanted this, he needed this. His hands moved from the suppressed shoulders to grasp at Red's jet black coat. He pulled it apart and pushed it down Red's arms while the latter aided him by slightly elevating his upper body. Nuada's numb fingers weren't satisfied with just that however. Oh no. They tangled in the hem of the other's black shirt and pulled it upwards as far as it would go, exposing the toned, battle trained body under it.

Red pushed himself up, resting his weight on his elbows, moaning every time Nuada's hands moved over his abdomen and chest, the fingertips paying extra attention to the sensitive red nipples. Nuada ground his hips against Red's and Red threw his head back to let loose the loudest moan yet. Nuada took the opportunity to latch his lips against the deliciously bridged throat, running his tongue along the ridged air track.

"Nuada...At least you know she didn't leave you because she was unsatisfied." Red hissed when Nuada's teeth closed around the skin over his pulse point hard enough to cut it. The slight sting only added intensity to the pleasure though and the hiss soon turned into a wanton moan.

Nuada's fingers moved to the waistband of Red's jeans and found the buckle of his belt. After a minute of fumbling with it, his fingers slipping around it without managing to open it, Red snapped. He pushed against Nuada's chest, pushing him back and jumped from his bottom position. He straddled Nuada's waist before the latter had a chance to lash at him once more.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Nuada opened his mouth to protest but Red took advantage of the dropped guard and decided it was high time for him to retake the leading role. His stubborn nature could only take so much...He pressed against Nuada, drawing his tongue inside his own mouth but dictating the speed himself. His fingers worked to lower Nuadha's tight black jeans down his legs, before retaking his seat across Nuada's lap. He also took the time to discard his black shirt, leaving Nuada stark naked. Except for the thin golden chain dangling around his throat, he was fully exposed.

Red let his eyes roam over the many visible scars and he touched a few with his fingertips, feeling the smooth, silky skin under his touch. Still, they did nothing to mar Nuada's natural beauty. Then Nuada spotted a black tattoo drawn around Red's bellybutton. A design that sort of looked like the skull of a reindeer with the horns surrounding the fleshy dip. A very nice piece of work.

"Checking out my ink? Like what you see?" Nuada pressed his palm to the stomach, feeling the movements as air entered Red's lungs and his abdomen swelled. But instead of being content there, Nuada's palm trailed further south and touched the part of Red which demanded most attention.

"Do you like that?" Nuada had a teasing grin playing on his lips while Red bit his lower lip, a low noise reverberating through his entire body. Nuada's hand wasn't exactly at its best, but it enclosed the length and began moving up and down in a relatively steady rhythm. Red ran his tongue over his lips, his hips already bucking into the pleasing hand.

"I've had better." Red was saying that but his deep flush and heavy breathing told another story. While he moved his hips, he brought his red fingers to his mouth and began sucking three of the digits. He swirled his tongue around them while imagining they were something else, something belonging to Nuada. He made sure to get the digits nice and wet, letting his tongue go around them and in between them while moans continued to stream out of him with each and every one of Nuada's jerks.

"Stretch me. I want to see it." Red gave Nuada a smirk but it didn't look quite as cheeky as intended. The deep blush, spreading from face to chest, the almost crimson dilated eyes, the wet hair clinging to his forehead, swaying with the motions of his buckling hips, all those things made him look nothing but slutty.

"You pervert." But he moved his hand out of Nuada's line of sight, shifting his weight so he could do it properly. Nuada's hand didn't stop their strokes and when Red inserted the first finger he didn't even feel it. He was able to add all three in quick succession without noticing much discomfort radiating from Nuada's sexy naked form.

He'd done this before so he knew where the hidden switch was without having to waste time hunting for it. Between the pleasure caused by Nuada's magic fingers and his pleasure at seeing Nuada writhe under him in ecstasy, Red was reduced to a moaning mess.

"You look so fucking good right now." Red wasn't content with only watching anymore. He knew Nuada was ready from the way his moans turned to whines so he stopped his hand. Immediately Nuada fixed him with a smothering glare, his hand also stilled.

"What the f-" Before Nuada had a change to complete his curse at Red's address, the younger man jumped them out of the living room. The next thing Nuada knew he was smacked, back first, right into a shelf stacked with books. Cursing loudly he fell to the floor, volumes crashing on top of him while Red broke into a fit of laughter. He had intended to jump them to the bed but he was off by a meter or so and instead jumped them against the wall. Well, at least they were in the bedroom. His drunken state only made the situation all that more amusing, though Nuada didn't seem to share his humour.

"You god damn wanker. You should have let me do it if you can't hold your liquor." Grabbing hold of Red's hand, Nuada moved them to the intended bed and they bounced against the softness. Red was on top of Nuada and the other didn't struggle to reverse their positions.

Red tangled his fingers with Nuada's, pinning him to the bed and leaned down for a passionate kiss, drawing out a nurtured moan and letting it travel down his own throat and ignite his own nervous system with jolts of pleasure. Nuada managed to untangle one of his hands and moved it to Red's crotch, undoing the buttons and zipper while thanking whatever paranormal being wished to listen for the absence of any pesky belts, and freeing the forgotten constricted member. He moved his fingers down the hot length but didn't get a chance to do much before Red slapped it away and grasped his hips, pulling him closer. Nuada spread his legs of his own volition, daring Red to take him.

Red thrust inside the magmatic tunnel of flesh in one smooth go, causing the beautiful, sexy, stunning male Elf to bridge his spine in ecstasy and call the younger man's name. For a drunk, Red did a pretty good job of fucking a man, Nuada suspected his first man. He was big enough that he hit Nuada's magic spot without having to look for it which was definitely a golden star achievement in the older Elf's book.

The thrusts became wilder and more powerful as Nuada demanded, not asked, not begged, demanded harder punishment. Profanities streamed out of his mouth in torrents, mixed with moans, gasps and every other noise in between. His legs joined together around Red's back and his fingers grasped at the bed sheets, holding onto it with desperation.

Red pulled back and with an extra powerful roll of his hips, pushed Nuada over the proverbial cliff's edge. His mouth fell open, a noise that sounded stuck between a choked moan and a primal cry erupted from him, and his toes curled as if struck by lightning. It's been a while since he felt that sort of mind numbing orgasm and he closed his eyes, his body relaxing while Red continued rutting inside him electing a soft groan or moan from him. By the time he came to, Red was lying beside him, ragged breathing and eyes closing. Nuada only had to throw him a look to know he was about to drift off.

While Red was recuperating, Nuada untangled himself from the other's grasp and moved to stand up. He swung his long ivory muscled legs over the edge and unsteadily stood, about to jump back to the living room in order to locate his scattered clothes, but a hand reached for his and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at a barely conscious Red Broomson.

"Please don't go..." The hand released its grasp and Red's eyes closed fully. Nuada looked in the direction of the wide oak door. Nothing was stopping him from just leaving...

He didn't have to stay...

"You're such a pain in the ass." With a sigh he turned around slowly so he didn't fall over from intoxication, plus the massive ache in his ass, literally, and slid back under the covers, stretching them over Red as well. He moved closer to the other man, seeking the already missed body heat.

"I'm still going to give you a taste of your own medicine one of those days." Red wound his arm around Nuada's pale, sleek muscular waist, chest to chest, bringing their bodies as close together as possible and layed his head on top of Nuada's, softly petting his sleek, smooth shiny golden-white hair.

"Looking forwards to it..." Red mumbled sleepily.

End

N.D.S.S.T = Naval Defence Strategic Strike Team

I know it's not very inventive, as it doesn't rhyme. But oh well, who cares, right?


End file.
